Winnie the Pooh in Fantasmic!
Winnie the Pooh In Fantasmic! is an all new upcoming Double Feature From DisneyDaniel93 & BowserMovies1989. The DisneyDaniel93 Version It appear on YouTube 9/4/10 Plot In This Incredible Double Feature Winnie The Pooh and Mickey Mouse Reunited Again In An All New Magical Fantastic Adventure Fullfilled With Music, Action, Adventure, Magic Illusion, Surprises And Mysteries When The Villains Try To Make Mickey's Imagination Into A Nightmare Fantasmic Is Now Up To Pooh And The Others To Travel Around The Worlds With The Help of Great Friends To Restore The Endings And Thwart The Villain's Plans Before Turns Mickey and Pooh's Imagination Into A Nightmare Fantasmic Or Before Its Too Late ! ''The Disneyland Version by DisneyDaniel93'' The show is located on the waters of the Rivers of America at Disneyland and on a stage across the waterway. A tavern and tall trees act as a backdrop for the show. To begin, lights around the Rivers of America fade and a female narrator introduces The show. "Welcome to Fantasmic! Tonight, our friend and host Mickey Mouse and Winnie the Pooh & their Friends uses his vivid imagination to create magical imagery for all to enjoy. Nothing is more wonderful than the imagination, for in a moment, you can experience a beautiful fantasy or an exciting adventure. But beware, nothing is more powerful than the imagination, for it can also expand your greatest fears into an overwhelming nightmare. Are the powers of Mickey's incredible imagination strong enough, and bright enough, to withstand the evil forces that invade Mickey's dreams? You are about to find out. For we now invite you to join Mickey, and experience Fantasmic!… a journey beyond your wildest imagination." The show begins with Mickey And Pooh & His Friends in formal attire directing a water show on the river. The show's signature water projection screens are activated, onto which animation from the Sorcerer's Apprentice sequence from the film Fantasia. Musical scores from "The Sorcerer's Apprentice" and the "Imagination" theme accompany the animation as Mickey conducts animated shooting stars pyrotechnics launched from the six pyrotechnic barges on the river. The petals then become huge green leaves and combine with on-screen animation to become flora and fauna of the jungle. The lighting and music change to a jungle beat, and a 100-foot long puppet of Kaa, the snake from The Jungle Book, makes its way across the island with beams of light firing from his eyes. Accompanying this scene are three floating barges carrying King Louie and black-lit The animation then blends with live performers interpreting different flowers.monkeys across the river, dancing along to the beat. The music segues to a contemporary rendition of "Pink Elephants on Parade" from Dumbo, as animated pink elephants appear onscreen and in the form of performers on the island. The elephants then seem to be puppets dancing on strings, which serves to transition into a sequence based on Pinocchio. Three large puppets are manipulated by nine performers with fiber-optic "strings" stretching 30 feet above the puppets. Onscreen animation shows Jiminy Cricket underwater searching for Pinocchio. An animated Monstro the Whale interacts with live splash effects on the river. The story line progresses as Mickey notices his dream becoming darker. Peter Pan and Captain Hook sword fight aboard the Sailing Ship Columbia. A concussion cannon is fired from Sailing Ship Columbia, which has been transformed into Captain Hook's pirate ship. Hook, Smee, Peter Pan, Wendy, and pirates participate in a stunt sequence as the ship makes its pass. Following the ship is an articulated crocodile barge, with the sound of a ticking clock emanating from its tail. Snow White and her Prince, Ariel and Prince Eric, and Belle and the Beast appear on three floating stages (transformed since the Jungle scene earlier) on the river, dancing to a medley of each princess' signature song, accompanied by lighting and water effects. The music turns darker, as the Evil Queen from Snow White appears on stage, calling for her magic mirror — which appears onscreen in animated form. The mirror informs the Queen that the three princesses are fairer than she, and that "in Mickey & Pooh Bear And His Friends imagination, beauty ,love & Courage will always survive." In anger, she moves to her cauldron, where the Queen transforms into the Hag from Snow White. The hag summons "forces of evil" to transform Mickey Mouse's & Pooh And The Others dreams into a "nightmare Fantasmic." Onscreen, we see her face dissolve into that of the sea witch, Ursula, from The Little Mermaid. Ursula sings and joins the plot against Mickey & The Others as her two pet eels, Flotsam and Jetsam, glide across the river. Onscreen, the face of Ursula transforms into Chernabog from Fantasia. Animation from the "Night on Bald Mountain" sequence from Fantasia accompanies Mussorgsky's score. A pyrotechnic burst of flames heralds the arrival of Maleficent, from Sleeping Beauty, & Lord Rothbart Of The Swan Princess, beginning the climactic showdown sequence. Maleficent rises 30 feet from the stage and transforms into a dragon onscreen. & Lord Rothbart Turning Into The Great Animal The animation gives way to a 45-foot animatronic dragon, who rises from the stage before breathing fire onto the river; fire-on-water effects rapidly spread toward the audience. Mickey appears as the Brave Little Tailor & The Other Heroes and uses a magic sword to destroy Maleficent's dragon form. & Rothbart's Griffin Form As the dragon screams, the villains who have appeared are also destroyed onscreen, and the sequence ends with a pyrotechnic burst from the river. Following an appearance by Tinker Bell, the Mark Twain Riverboat crosses the stage, piloted by a black and white Mickey Mouse, dressed in attire from Steamboat Willie. Approximately 50 Disney characters dance on the ship in a ribbon routine. The sequence is accompanied by searchlights, fountains, and pyrotechnic effects. Mickey appears on top of the tavern as Sorcerer Mickey, and "conducts" laser beams, fireworks, and other lighting effects that span the length of the river stage. With a flash, he disappears from atop the Tavern and re-appears center stage, resuming his formal attire. Mickey says to the audience, "Some imagination, huh?" and with a laugh, & Tigger Saying: You Can Say That Again Then disappears in a flash. A final burst of pyrotechnics is accompanied by searchlights placed around the tavern and stage, and the river once again becomes quiet and dark. ''The Walt Disney World Version By BowserMovies1989'' As the lights fade, a female narrator gives a brief welcome and mentions of the powers of imagination. A very faint musical note is heard, swelling and growing into a dramatic chor d in the complete darkness. Once the chord strikes, two tall columns rise on stage left and right, with roving spotlights, until finally Mickey & Pooh Bear And His Friends appears centre stage. He conducts various water fountain effects, until bringing up the giant water-mist "screens", which, in conjunction with a few flares, fade into the famous "Sorcerer's Apprentice" scene from Fantasia. From there, the falling stars of the Sorcerer's Apprentice scene morph into flowers, and after a brief interlude, into a jungle scene. Elephants, giraffes, monkeys, birds, ostriches, rhinos, crocodiles, and cheetahs begin to herd in the mountain. Neon animals make noise and dance around on the island while Rafiki and monkeys do a dance on floats traveling across the water. Simba and Nala from The Lion King romp together. Next, a large Bubble Montage takes place, where scenes and characters from major classic animated Disney movies appear in floating bubbles. Scenes from The Lion King, The Jungle Book, Dumbo, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Alice in Wonderland, Hercules, Pinocchio, Aladdin, Mulan, Cinderella, Lady and the Tramp, Fantasia, Bambi, Beauty and the Beast, and The Little Mermaid pop and float across the screen. An animated Monstro next appears onscreen, accompanied by a heavy musical score as he crashes through the waters. The chaotic sea morphs into one of the opening scenes from "Pocahontas", with the ship caught in a storm. The screens disappear, and the lights immediately darken. A loud cannon blast erupts. Live characters re-enact battle scenes from the film, Pocahontas. Governor John Ratcliffe and his fellow Englishmen fight against the Native Americans, followed by John Smith. As John Smith climbs to the very top of the mountain, a Native American warrior moves to strike Smith when Pocahontas arrives; the water screens spring back up, and Grandmother Willow appears, with a quote from the movie; the lights dim on the battle, and the Colors of the Wind scene plays out on the screens. The show then moves into classic dancing scenes with Princess Aurora and Prince Phillip, Cinderella and Prince Charming, and Princess Jasmine and Aladdin. Three small floats now arrive, with Belle and the Beast, Ariel and Prince Eric, and Snow White and her Prince each contained in their own float. As each float reaches the centre, the spotlight shines on it, with the accompanying signature melody from each movie — "Beauty and the Beast," "Part of Your World," and "Some Day My Prince Will Come", respectively. The music takes on an ominous tone as Mickey, Pooh, and the Others' dream takes a turn for the terror. The Wicked Queen from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs is on stage, calling for her magic mirror — which appears onscreen in animated form. The mirror informs the Queen that the three princesses are fairer than she, and that "in Mickey & Pooh Bear And His Friends imagination, beauty love Courage And Bravery will always survive." Angered by this, she contacts a spell With The Help of One Of Bowser's Darkest Treasures The Dark Orb Of Nightmares amidst pyrotechnics and other special effects, and turns herself into a hag. Upon being told by the Magic Mirror that she now has the power to control Mickey's mind, she invokes some of the most Dangerous Disney & Non-Disney villains including Ursula from The Little Mermaid, Cruella De Vil from 101 Dalmatians, Scar from The Lion King Judge Frollo from The Hunchback of Notre Dame Jafar from Aladdin, Evil Emperor Zurg From Buzz Lightyear Of Star Command Dr. Blowhole From The Penguins Of Madagascar Lord Zedd From Mighty Morphin Power Rangers & Power Rangers Zeo Prince Olympus From Saban's Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue The Grand Duke Of Owls From Don Bluth's Rock-A-Doodle, And Darth Vader From The Star Wars Series, who apparently has returned to the dark side not long after his death. Bowser and his family also arrive to aid the hag's evil plot. With The Help Of The Ghoulish Magic Of Dr Facilier And His Friends From The Other Side Jafar uses his magic to send Mickey & The Others to the Cave of Wonders. After escaping a wave of lava, Mickey encounters Jafar, who transforms into a giant black cobra appearing on both the stage and the mist screens. Seeing a magic lamp, Mickey & Slimer rub it, assuming it will help them. Unfortunately, Jafar is transformed into a genie and calls upon Hades (Hercules), and Chernabog summoning the spirits from the dead. On stage, Mickey & The Others encounter Maleficent, who transforms into a 40-foot-tall fire-breathing dragon that sets the waters ablaze. Bowser, meanwhile, transforms into Giga Bowser,and merely roars at our heroes And Then Lord Zedd And Mistress Nine Make The Villains Grow. Bowser Jr. and Ranamon follow by turning into Giga Bowser Jr. and Calmaramon. Guests as far as halfway back in the theater can feel the heat from the fire. Mickey, now in his Brave Little Tailor outfit, & The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Make His Apperience To Call The Ninja Zords manages to create a wall of water around the island, smothering the flames and defeating the dragon. Mickey defeats the villains using the power of his imagination and his sword (Similar to The Sword in the Stone) . The Rangers also use their Megazords to destroy whatever vilains who managed to escape the sword's fury. Maleficent also dies as the water splashes with a large firework bang. All is quiet, until we see Tinker Bell fly to restore the mountain. Magical stars sparkle in the mountain as the Steamboat Willie River Boat approaches. Then a spark of pyrotechnics ignite from the riverboat, revealing Steamboat Willie controlling the boat. As it glides past the audience, various Disney characters & others appear aboard the River Boat, dancing with golden streamers to a tune from Disneyland's Walt Disney's Parade of Dreams. A celebratory atmosphere prevails amid a flurry of fireworks. With another flash of pyrotechnics, Mickey appears atop the highest point of the mountain in his Sorcerer outfit as fireworks, fire, and water light up the stage. As the finale concludes, Mickey disappears from the top of the mountain with another spark of pyrotechnics, a small explosion in the main stage and simultaneously reappears in his shiny tuxedo suit. A small applause from the crowd and Mickey says, "Some imagination, huh? Ha ha!" Pyrotechnics shoot out of the main stage and barges on the moat, he vanishes one last time to the final notes of the music while a cone of lights and searchlights bright up the stage for a few seconds. All turns dark once again and the show has concluded. Trivia *This film takes place in the Disneyland and Walt Disney World versions by DisneyDaniel93 and BowserMovies1989. *Inspired by the acclaimed crossover movies, Disney's Vilains Revenge" by LionheartCaptain and "Toon World Mickey's Phillarmagic" by LionKingRulezAgain. *Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, SpongeBob, Patrick, Timon, Pumbaa, Alex, Marty, Gloria, Melman, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Buzzy, Ziggy, Flaps, Dizzy, Jiminy Cricket, Loud Kiddington, Aka Pella, Charity Bazaar, Froggo, Jafar, Plankton, Drake, Rothbart, Scar, Dr. Facilier, Sharptooth and the Grand Duke of Owls will be in Disneydaniel93's version. * Ash and his friends, Louis and Ray (The Princess and the Frog), Chanticleer (Rock-a-Doodle), The Penguins of Madagascar (Kowalski, Rico, Private, Skipper), King Julien, Maurice, and Mort, SpongeBob and Patrick, the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Loud Kiddington, Aka Pella, Charity Bazaar, Froggo, The Bowser Family , Dr. Facilier w/ Ivan Ooze's Ectomorphicons, The Grand Duke of Owls with Dr. Blowhole, Olympius, Emperor Zurg with Lord Zedd, and Plankton with Aku will guest star in BowserMovies1989's version of this movie. *This Movie Will Feature The Debut of Bowser's Darth Vader Clone *In two bonus sequences in Bowsermovies1989's version of Fantasmic, Aisling becomes the main character as she re-eacts Samurai Jack's first encounter with Aku and Tiana's temptation by Dr. Facilier. *Also, we find out that Aisling is scared of Aku's demons, and apparently has the same goal as Tiana: open up a restaurant, even though nothing in her character seems to justify this goal. Category:BowserMovies1989 Category:Live-action/animated films